


Other Side Of The World

by SamThePuppeteer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 name spoilers btw, F/M, I Will die for Saeyoung honestly, I can't tag for shit, Pretty much just as the description says, Salty sassy and stubborn Mc, but we all know his name by now tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThePuppeteer/pseuds/SamThePuppeteer
Summary: 707 is being a jerk, MC is tired of it. Will she tell him or just ignore him? Will 707 finally show some emotions towards MC that aren't annoyance? The world may never know, but this story does lol.





	1. Silent Sea

She woke up one morning, tired mentally, physically, emotionally, all of the above. Saeyoung had been ignoring her for a full day now. Although that seemed like little time in the grand aspect of things, it felt like a lifetime to her. He hadn't moved from the corner the entire 26 hours he had been there. Yes, she counted. At first it was a small game to her, but then it kept going on. She decided to give up on the game, but she still subconsciously counted the hours.   
The air in the apartment was filled with silence except for the typing of keys in a steady rhythm, like a heartbeat. It was like the keys represented Saeyoung's heartbeat, if he even had one at the moment. He had been so still it seemed like he was a statue or a wax figure in a haunted house. He would flinch or move slightly every once and a while, but that was it. He also had not eaten anything since he got to her house. It wasn't even her house, but being locked up in it make it feel like it. It made her feel helpless, like she was captive waiting for her prince to save her from the evil witch. But the catch is that her prince just happened to be crouched in a corner, typing keys at a pace that any person who doesn't have perfect hearing would hear one single noise instead of multiple clicks.   
She walked out of "her" room trying to be as quiet as possible. She quietly tiptoed into the kitchen, filling up a glass of water. She looked over at the cabinet and pulled out a granola bar. She was never one for sugar coating things, and she was definitely down to earth. She enjoyed imagining things, she enjoyed the little things in life, but she always saw the big picture. She never put up with anyones shit, not even Saeyoung.   
She chucked the granola bar at him, luckily actually hitting him and not miserably failing. He quickly turned over, rubbing that back of his head. "What was that for! I'm trying to work!" He said in a sharp tone that showed he was not only exhausted but stressed. "Eat." She said in a cold tone, eyeing him with no hint of backing down from their mini staring contest. He grumbled a "fine" as he turned around, obviously putting on a pout that would normally be seen on a 5 year old after being told no to ice cream.   
She watched him as he quickly unwrapped the granola bar and ate it in less than 5 seconds. "He must have been hungry" she thought to herself, mentally chuckling at the fact that the man sitting in the corner was practically a child. He had mumbled something under his breath before he went back to typing away. She took this mumble as a thank you and smiled at it. The filled another glass of water and put it next to his computer. "Humans will die in 3 days if they don't drink water. You can go a whole week without eating, but you can't without drinking something other than PHD. Pepper." She said in a slight motherly tone, like she was trying to show that she cared without showing it too much. He huffed an annoyed breath and started to say "You don't need to care for me, I can do it on my o-" before she cut him off mid sentence. "Whatever you say, starving 3 year old." She said grinning. "I don't care, just get out of my face. I have work to do so don't bother me." He sighed while he took a sip of water. He really was a 3 year old.   
She walked back into the bedroom, flopping on the bed. She took her phone in her hand, checking for any new emails. Anything to keep her busy. She was the type of person who would go insane if they didn't have anything to do. She saw nothing on the screen, so she decided to go take a shower. Although she didn't have any of her own clothes since her moody redhead "guardian" was defending the door from anything remotely dangerous. A piece of dust wouldn't be able to make it past his gaze without freaking out, much less a human being with belongings.   
She was lucky though, as being a digital artist meant that anywhere that had a pencil and paper would entertain her for hours. She was even luckier as she was coming home from an event where she brought her laptop and drawing supplies. The bag might have also included a snack or two, but it was long gone by now. She turned on the water, expecting it to be extremely cold as she stepped in. It was quite warm and it put a small grin on her face. The little things, thats what kept her though life, especially now. As she washed all of the dust, dirt, and tears of of her face and body, she remembered that she had some cleaning she could do. She quickly finished her shower, dried off, and put some clothes on.   
Although Rika's clothes were a bit large on her small frame, they still fit well enough. She walked into the kitchen and glanced at the dishes piling up in the sink. She mentally smiled at the fact that she had something to do. She stole a small glimpse at the stressed ball of red in the corner, he hadn't moved except for on thing. The glass of water was empty. She walked over and grabbed the glass and brought it back to the sink.   
It always seems like the tasks go by too quickly, as she finished washing the dished sooner than she expected. She continued to dry and put the dishes away. The dish washer would sit there, and she didn't want to touch any electronic that was not necessary to living. It also gave her more time to busy herself. She went to put up the exact same glass that she had given, but she lost grip of it and it shattered all over her foot.   
Immediately she crouched down, trying to hide herself from Saeyoung as she was in a bit of shock. She heard a faint "Are you okay? What happened" from the other side of the room but she quickly replied "Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me" before she started to feel dizzy and fell the few inches to the floor next to the broken shards of glass. A small but apparent thump rang in Saeyoung's ears as he ran towards the kitchen. He looked down to see a shattered glass over her foot as she laid there, unconscious from the shock.   
He quickly grabbed a washcloth and tweezers from the bathroom and started to pick out that shards of glass from her foot. "Why do you have to be so clumsy, you worry me a lot you know. It would be better if you just didn't do anything, then you would be in the least amount of danger. Why can't you just do what I ask you to?" He said to himself, knowing that Mc was not listening. As he finished cleaning up her foot, he rushed to the bathroom to dress it and grabbed an ice pack to help the pain. He carried her to her bed and laid her down, telling that she winced when her foot hit the bed. "Why can't you just invincible or something, the I wouldn't have to worry about you as much." He mumbled as he left the bedroom. He finished cleaning up the shards of glass and blood from the floor as he heard a muttered groan of pain coming from the bedroom. He looked over quickly to see her huddled up in a ball, holding the icepack closer to her foot. She looked over at him, eyes glazed over in pain. "Thank you." She said weakly as she went back to focus on her foot.   
He nodded, trying not to show the worry he was feeling. He went back to his computer and started to work again. God, the silence would eventually kill him. It was like he was in a sea of silence, and he was running out of oxygen in his suit. Little did he know that she felt the same way. He ignored the butting feelings trying to enter his consciousness as he mentally told himself that caring for her would make her life harder and that everything he did to ignore her was for her good. "Everything I do is for her safety. Once the threat is gone I will leave and never communicate with her again. You're not worth her time, she is not safe with you." He repeated in his head over and over, trying to convince himself to not care. He tried to keep himself from caring, but it would never work.   
He just needed to make her not care for him. A simple plan consisting of being as rude and mean as possible to get her from caring about him. The less she payed attention to him, the better. He was a danger to her, but little did he know that she was a danger to herself also.


	2. Miniature Disasters

4 hours and she was already up and doing chores. To Saeyoung's perspective, that was way to short a time for someone to start to ignore injuries, especially on their foot. But she did it anyways.   
She started doing laundry, washing and folding clothes. Saeyoung tried to pay no attention to her, to focus on his own work, but he was slightly worried. If she got more hurt everyone would blame him. He listened to her waltz around the apartment like a busy bee, cleaning and doing chores. Every once in a while, she would drop something, like a shirt. Then she would crouch down to pick it up but make a slight sound showing that her foot hurt, but she ignored it and kept working. He was annoyed, why couldn't she just sit still. She wouldn't get hurt and he wouldn't have to worry about her.   
Once she finished cleaning every single inch of the house, except for his corner, she looked around. Saeyoung could tell that she was looking for something else to do, something else to clean, something to keep her busy. He couldn't understand why. Why couldn't she just rest? Why couldn't she just sit down and read or something?   
Without even turning around, he yelled "Can you just sit down or something? Your steps are annoying me." in a sharp tone, unconsciously trying to scare her into submission. "I can't I'll get bored. I'm keeping myself busy. If it's that annoying just put your headphones on." She said in a caring yet stubborn tone, trying to relay her point as clearly as possible. "Ugh, just be quiet alright? You're so annoying when you keep walking around and making noise, just get some rest!" He said in a tone showing that he was hiding something, but he tried to cover it up with annoyance. "Ok, fine." She said, annoyed at how he was treating her.   
She didn't want to step out of line and call him on his bullshit, but she was tempted. She has put on her best face when interacting with the members of the RFA, she couldn't give in to her quick temper so easily. She walked quickly back into the bedroom and sat down at the table, turning on her computer to draw. As soon as the computer turned on, it was closed.   
"That's not safe. It could have anything on it. Just do something else. God do you require a babysitter or something?" Saeyoung was standing right over her, hand keeping the computer closed. "I don't need a babysitter, even though you seem to think I do. Maybe you should let me out of the apartment so I can take a walk and stop annoying you so much." She replied rather sarcastically. "No, I can't do that. Just stay inside and be quiet and don't do any chores and not go on your computer. Just take a nap or something!" He remarked, impatient with her.   
She just rolled her eyes as Saeyoung turned and walked back to his computer. He acted like he didn't care, he made quite the point to make it seem like he didn't, but she could see through him. She saw that he really did care, even if barely. Every time she talked to him, it was like a miniature disaster. She was tired of tiptoeing around the man, like if she said one wrong thing she would get grounded.   
She stood up from her chair and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Although it was quite a late dinner, she knew that it was still good to eat at least something for dinner. She also knew that Saeyoung hasn't eaten anything other than a granola bar all day. She looked in the fridge and decided that she would make short ribs. Easy and not much prep work was required. She quietly worked on the meal, trying not to grab any of Saeyoung's attention. It all worked out until the oven beeped, showing that it was hot enough.   
He immediately stood up and looked around, only to see the oven open and Mc putting food into it. "What are you doing? Didn't I tell you that you need to sit down and be quiet? Why can't you just listen to me for once?" He yelled, aggravated at her. "I'm making dinner, now if you would move, there are more ribs behind you?" She mentioned, gesturing to the pan on the island behind him.   
He groaned and moved to the side, about to say something but he was interrupted. "You have to eat at least 3 ribs. No less, you hear me? You have to eat something." She said in a motherly tone, like he didn't have a choice. "Fine, but only if you stop trying to do nice things for me. You shouldn't care for me, so just leave me alone." He said, sounding defeated. "Nope." She said quietly as she put the other pan in the oven. He turned around, wide eyed. "Huh?" He said in disbelief. Did she just...no, that isn't possible. She should know just how dangerous her situation is right now, right?   
All of these questions surged in his head until he heard her voice, like a net that caught the questions, keeping them still. "Nope, I wont stop caring. You can't do anything about that, no matter how rude you get." She said, standing up to look him in the eye. "You cannot control my emotions and my mind. So, no, I will not stop caring." She said, staring him in the eyes. Would this bring another one of those miniature disasters or would this put a stop to them? She didn't know, but she hoped that Saeyoung had enough sense to tell that she was done with how he was acting. All she had was hope at that moment, but would that be enough to get through to him? She didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will se the VERY SALTY side of MC like seriously she is gonna be sassy af


	3. False Alarm

They stood in pure silence for what seemed like eternity. They didn't move, much less look at each other. They were both afraid to look up; to look at the pure emotion surging through the others eyes. She wondered if she messed up by saying those things. She wondered if she over stepped her boundaries. All of these thing went through her mind in what seemed like a flash. she continued to look down until she saw something fall. She blinked to look at a minuscule puddle at her bare feet. 'When did I start crying?' she questioned herself. Although her mind tried to tell her that it was unnoticeable and that Saeyoung wouldn't manage to see the droplet, her heart was trying to convince her the opposite. She wondered if all that she wanted was attention. The thought that she was just trying to use Saeyoung to keep her from being lonely made another small tear slip out. She knew that he would have seen it, as she felt eyes staring at her back.   
She didn't know how she managed to get into this position, but she managed to kneel down in front of the oven, facing away from Saeyoung. Although it felt like hours that had gone by, it was mere minutes. What awoke both of them from their melancholy daze was the beeping of the timer, signaling that the ribs were ready. She stepped back cautiously, making sure not to interrupt Saeyoung in whatever he was so deep in thought about. She pulled the ribs out and set them on the stove top to cool. After she placed the ribs down she didn't turn around. She spoke, barely audible by human ears, but Saeyoung had been listening to every fine sound from the last few minutes. When she spoke, he focused on her voice, like it was the only thing that was important in his life. What came out of her mouth was not what he was expecting at all. She was singing. Softly singing, but she was singing. "Each time I turn around, there's nothing there at all. So tell me why I feel like I'm up against a wall. But maybe it's a false alarm and every answer sounds the same. Just colours bleeding into one that hasn't got a name. Maybe I can't see? Maybe it's just me." She sung. It was pouring out emotion; and just by listening to that Saeyoung felt like crying. Had he really been this blind? He struggled to speak, but he was determined to get the words to come out.   
"I'm sorry..." He said, in a voice just above a whisper. Just when his voice stopped, she turned around. Her blushed, tear stained cheeks contrasted her golden eyes. Although she was crying, she still looked beautiful. He put so much thought into his next words. He felt as if he was a performer who had forgotten his words. He scrambled to get his words back before the song passed his starting point, before it was too late to start singing. "I just.. I-I don't know. I want to keep you safe, but I don't know what will keep you away from harm. I care so much for you and I don't want you to be disappointed. I want you to feel happy, to feel content. I know I can't do that, it's just who I am. I know that I can't make you feel happy. I'm sorry, I just know I'm not good enough to care for you." He stated, hoping that it didn't sound like he was rambling. She looked up at him. He felt like she was staring through his soul, like all of the dark things inside him were suddenly in the spotlight.   
"You feel like you're not good enough? Do your glasses make your vision worse? If you can't tell, I am a mess. I can't stand being alone. I somehow manage to manipulate people into giving me attention. Although attention may be rained on me, I always feel lonely and empty. I have tried so hard to start over and over. Each time, I hope that I can manage not to hurt people. When I met you, I felt like I didn't have to worry about hurting people. Do you want to know why? Because I had been hurt so much that I hoped that I couldn't manage to hurt you. And yet, I did. I'm sorry, I can't get anything right. I can't keep to myself, I can't sit still, I can't be quiet, I can't function without filling the hole in my heart with things to do so I can forget about it. You are not worthy of me? Do you really believe that? I may not be a genius like you, but I know one thing for sure. I am not worthy of someone like you. I care so much for you, but I also don't want to hurt you; because I know, somehow, that I will." She stated, crying while trying to keep her eyes on his.   
Everything moved so quick in the next few moments. Before she knew what was happening, she was wrapped in his arms. She leaned on him like her life depended on it. He stroked her hair, like he was petting a cat. Tears slipped out of her eyes; and one by one they descended onto her cheeks only to be picked up by his thumb. "I know, I Know. It's alright. I know you wont hurt me, I know. Just trust me, I know that everything will be okay." He pulled away slightly to tip her head up to look at him. "I want to be able to fill the hole in your heart. Will you entrust me with that?" He asked quietly, trying to calm her nerves. She blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah..." She whispered as the last of her tears for that day were shed. He leaned his head down to her level. She looked at him confused as he closed his eyes. Slowly he kissed her. It was light and full of emotion. She closed her eyes and kissed back. They broke away and stood there for a minute, holding each other. It was like they were protecting each other from the outside world; like the only thing that really mattered in the moment was them.  
She giggled a bit and he looked at her questioningly. "Dinner is ready!" She said in a cheerful voice. It wasn't a fake cheerful voice, but one that showed pure serenity and happiness. He smiled at her lovingly, entranced by her smile. She didn't know how she got into this situation, but somehow, she won the lottery. She felt like the luckiest person in the world right then; and she knew, that she didn't have to start over ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finished! Thank you for reading! If you like, check out KT Tunstall's music, which this story was based off of!


End file.
